


congratulations

by ghost_gardens



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_gardens/pseuds/ghost_gardens
Summary: Kakusu finds something interesting and brings it to her roommate.





	congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by something that happened to me today at school and my friends lowkey enabled me to write this so w

“Congratulations!”

Mimi didn’t know what Kakusu had just slipped into her hands. It was curved, and was definitely made of plastic. Once she looked down, she didn’t immediately process what it was until she turned it over.

A pregnancy test.

“Kakusu, I - where did you get this from?” She raised the white-and-pink wand to eye level.

“I found it on the stairs.”

“I can’t be seen with this! So embarrassing…” Mimi turned back to their room and looked for a place to stash it.

“I don’t see what’s so bad about it.”

“This is  _ a pregnancy test.  _ If someone found out that I, a teenage girl, have this, it would ruin my reputation.”

Mimi looked around before shoving it back into Kakusu’s hands. “I can’t just throw this in the trash, someone will find it. I’m gonna look for a safe place to dispose of this, and I’m counting on you to hold onto it.  _ Don’t let anyone see it. I know how you are. _ ” She turned on her heel, her skirt twisting, and stormed out.

  
  
  


Mai burst into a giggle fit.

“What’s so funny?” Hana was at her desk, playing with her 4DS.

Mai finally turned her ear away from the door, trying to calm her laughter. “Nothing. Mimi talks too loud, that’s all.”


End file.
